


maybe I can be saved

by evanescentdawn



Series: sastiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: His hands are cold is Sam’s first thought
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: sastiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993891
Kudos: 8





	maybe I can be saved

His hands are cold is Sam’s first thought. He thought it would feel warm, different. It isn’t. It’s cold and feels…human. Sam feels a bit ridiculous at that _of course_ , it feels human, Castiel is, after all, occupying a human body. 

There is a gentleness—a softness—in the way Castiel’s hands hold his. Maybe Sam is reading it wrong, seeing things that aren’t there because then Castiel says, ‘the boy with the demon blood,’ and Sam could feel the coldness, vivid, in Castiel hands. Of course, it’s back to the demon blood. 

But _–_

Castiel doesn’t back away, doesn’t look at him with disgust as Sam expected. His face is devoid of emotions. Instead, Castiel wraps his other hand over his hand and Sam thinks for a moment—delusional—he could feel some warmth.

It doesn’t last.

Nevertheless, the moment does. It echoes in Sam even after the whole ideal, the words of the angel on repeat in his mind. _The boy with the demon blood._

And back to Castiel’s hands how they curled around his and Sam thinks, in the dark of the evenings when he couldn’t sleep, that maybe ( _maybe_ )—surely, he can’t be tainted if an angel would be willing, Sam looks down, to touch these hands.


End file.
